plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 8 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 8. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |NR = Coins |FR = Coins, a star |Plant = |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Three (two in-game) |Zombie = |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |before = Far Future - Day 7 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 9 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat Future Zombies at level 1. Difficulty The player is given with the Laser Bean and the Snapdragon behind Wall-nut combo, which is very powerful against most zombies, especially Shield Zombies. However, Bot Swarms can wreck the player's defenses, and the player will have a hard time beating Robo-Cone Zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = and Power Tiles are available. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 3 5 4 |zombie6 = 1 2 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = First flag. |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 4 5 |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 2 4 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 3 5 |zombie13 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note14 = Second flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note15 = Final wave. Bot Swarm! |ambush15 = }} Strategies *You can easily identify the strategy of this level - Laser Beans at the back and Snapdragons at the front, behind some Wall-nuts. What important here is the Bot Swarms and tough zombies. You will need to focus your attacks, using especially Snapdragons on where the tough zombies, such as Future Buckethead Zombies and Robo-Cone Zombies are. Note that you can prevent the Bot Swarm ambushes with Blover too. Gallery NewFF8M.png|Level menu NewFF8G1.png NewFF8G2.png|Final wave NewFF8R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Laser Bean and Snapdragon - Far Future Day 8 (Ep.122)|By |-| Hard mode= Far Future |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Plant = |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Three (two in-game) |Zombie = ~ : |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |before = Far Future - Day 7 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 9 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat leveled-up zombies. Difficulty Because of the leveled-up Bot Swarms and Robo-Cone Zombies, the player has to upgrade Laser Bean and Snapdragon to win this level, whose Puzzle Pieces are quite rare. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = and Power Tiles are available. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 3 5 4 |zombie6 = 1 2 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = First flag. |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 4 5 |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 2 4 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 3 5 |zombie13 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note14 = Second flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note15 = Final wave. Bot Swarm! |ambush15 = }} Strategies *As the plants in this level are locked, after upgrading the plants, do as what you did in normal mode. Gallery NewFF8HG1.png NewFF8HG2.png|Final wave NewFF8HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Laser Bean and Snapdragon - Far Future Day 8 (Ep.122)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 8 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Special Delivery Category:Special Delivery (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with two flags